Song for you
by Fujimoto-chan
Summary: Conan gives a CD to Ran sent by Shinichi. There's a message inside the CD case...


Song for you

I do not own the anime or the song. The song's English translation's by myhvn.

*

*

*

Ran was finishing her homework, when someone was knocking her door.

- Come in! – She said then she saw Conan – Oh, Conan-kun, are there any matters?

- No, there aren't any, Ran-neechan. I'm coming from Professor Agasa's. Shinichi-niichan left there something for you. He'd like to give it you by himself, but he was in hurry.

- Really? Why didn't he even call me? Baka Shinichi. – sighed Ran

- There's a CD and a message, he said that he'd like me to give it to you as soon as possible. Here you are.

- Thanks, Conan-kun. – smiled Ran

- Then I'll go to bed. Oyasumi, Ran-neechan. – He went out form the room

- Oyasumi, Conan-kun. – Said Ran, then she looked to the CD and the message and strated to read it.

_I've just heard this music on the radio and you came in my mind immediately._ – Ran blushed – _It was strange, because I felt that this is a song for you, to me. Strange coincidence. There's a paper with the lyrics and a message on it in the case of the CD, and the song is on the disk. I hope that you'll like it. – Shinichi_

Rand picked up the CD. On the case there was the band and the song's title: Breakerz – Everlasting Luv.

- I've never heard from this band. – She wondered, then she opened the case. There was a paper inside, as Shinichi's written, with the lyrics on it. There was kanji, hiragana, katakana and some English words. Shinichi's message was on the top of the paper:

_From the three, there's only one that's my true message._

- What does it mean? – asked Ran loudly

She was reading the lyrics for a while, but she didn't find anything related to "three". It came to her mind that she didn't even listened to the song, so she put in the CD to the player and listened to the lyrics.

_Even though I'm by your side like this_

_My feeling don't reach you_

_The hands on the clock can't turn back._

_So that I won't forget_

_The scenery we watched together_

_I gather the puzzle (pieces) of memories_

_Your clear eyes_

_The figure reflected in them was not me at that time._

_Everlasting Luv_

_In the revolving world like a maze_

_My unchanging feelings for you…_

_Everlasting Luv_

_Even if the black darkness attacks me_

_No matter when, I will protect you_

Ran blushed. The music continued:

_The world I love is dark_

_The continuously falling rain is perfectly_

_Like tears falling from this sky_

_Only you are laughing_

_No matter how hard it is_

_Your smile is my last hope_

_The voice calling out my name_

_A hot wind blows wildly into this heart_

_Everlasting Luv_

_If my wish could come true just once_

_I want to return to your side_

_Everlasting Luv_

_Solve all the mysteries_

_So that I can always always be with you_

_Because I won't let go of the hand I'm holding_

- Shinichi… - teardrops started to fall from Ran's eyes. But she wasn't sad, just she found this song very beautiful. She started to understand that why Shinichi's written that she'd come into his mind. But the harder she was thinking of it the faster her heartbeat was. The music continued:

_Everlasting Luv_

_In the revolving world like a maze_

_My unchanging feelings for you…_

_Everlasting Luv_

_I can't say it now, but_

_I love only you (Everlasting Luv)_

_If my wish could come true just once_

_I want to return to your side_

_Everlasting Luv_

_After all the mysteries are solved_

_So that I can always be with you_

_I won't let go of that hand I'm holding_

_In my dreams, I whispered to you_

_I will one day definitely come to pick you up_

_Everlasting Luv_

Ran cried a bit. She was glad that Shinichi sent her such a beautiful song. A song, that's like it was written about them… The CD player stopped, and Ran's cell phone started to ring.

- Moshi-moshi? Who's there?

- Who do you guess? – Ran even didn't think that Shinichi is in the next room as Conan and speaking through his bowtie, just a little with his own voice, although only just on phone.

- Shinichi?

- Have you gotten that CD that I left for you at Professor Agasa's?

- Yes, I've just finished the listening. It was beautiful, thank you. – smiled Ran

- And have you find out my message's meaning? – He blushed, but Ran couldn't see it

- Nope, not yet. But why don't you tell me?

- I can't say it now.

- So I have to find it out myself.

- Indeed. When you'll find it out, call me back if you'd like. Bye until that time. If you won't call me than oyasumi.

- Oyasumi. – Ran ended the call – What does he mean by "_From the three, there's only one that's my true message._"?

Ran lied down to her bed and played again the music. She was reading the lyrics to find out the message's meaning – to no avail. She listened to it again and again.

- It's strange. I just don't understand why do they have to use English in Japanese songs? We write in three ways, why have to be there English? Wait a minute… there's three ways of writing in Japanese. There're all three in this lyrics, plus English. But it's not solution, every ways are used many times. It's just not fair, Shinichi. You only said: _"__I can't say it now."_ But why?

Shinichi's sentence was echoing inside her head, it was disturbing her in the reading.

- But there's a line sounding this way here! – said she – Let me see that strophe!

Everlasting Luv

**今はまだ言えない**けれど _(__**I can't say it now**__, but__)_

(**Ima wa mada ienai** keredo)

君だけをアイシテル _(__I love only you__)_

(Kimi dake wo aishiteru)

Ran blushed. She found out in a moment what Shinichi meant by his message. The "three" were kanji, hiragana and katakana, now she needed katakana. The only word written with katakana in this strophe was aishiteru (I love you).

Conan's (can say Shinichi's) cell phone was ringing.

- Moshi moshi. Have you found it out now?

- I can't say it now, but I love only you!

- More than anyone else in this world. – Shinichi sighed – I know that I'm cruel, but wait for me, Ran, because I will one day definitely come to pick you up.

- I'll be waiting. I hope that I can see you as soon as possible. Until that time, I'll wait for you.

- It was just a crazy idea of me to confess.

- It wasn't. I know now. I hope that you know, too.

- What?

- _My_ message. A-i-shi-te-ru! – Ran's cheeks were red

- Aishiteru. – Shinichi blushed too – Wait for me. Oyasumi.

- I'll be waiting. Oyasumi, Shinichi.

The call ended. Ran cried, but she was very happy. In the next room Conan lied down on this futon and smiled. All the things he has to do know is to end up the Black Organisation, to find the antidote and than they can be finally together…


End file.
